Central Kamen rider
Kamen rider central is when a 27 year old man named Kage Yo meets a golden man and is captured, but he meets Kamen rider Garren who the golden man is afraid of. but then he slides a object to the boy and he transforms into Kamen rider Dark Decade. And defeats the golden man then he warned the boy about a Kajin rider. Named Kucuumbeejin a monster from an extinct race. Who pose's the form of a 28 year old man and that Kage must defeat Kucuumbeejin and that now he's in a group Called "Kamen rider". Now as he journeys to defeat this Kajen rider he meets up with other riders specific riders, but little that he new that kanen riders had a little flying robot called Gaia who could boost any riders power by 80%. He had no idea that the enemies have a miny robot to with the same abilities they called it Giga. Not just that there are other riders like "G.A.M.E.N. Rider" and "K-Omen". Also a villanous Race that whiped out the Chinomanako known as Shocked All were chosen to become Kamen riders, Kage worked at a Car repair shop but one day a man gave him the Dark DecaDriver and he transformed into Kamen rider Dark Decade. Rokku worked in a music company so it was huge but he was considered a loser so when he almost went Fangire he got the Ixa Knuckle and he destroyed the makamou. Yuuto was asleep for 4 months with a girl he loved dearly when they woke up they both died but came back as Orphenochs but Bakuto killed her then blasted him to the forest were he met a rider who gave him his Kaixa belt and Phone. Eiki was Kage's best freind but she went away for 3 months and came back as an Oni she transformed into Kamen rider Eiki when they were cornered by Drag Mirror monsters. Sora is from the year 1978 but she found ghost liner and went to the future and quickly met the Sasword Zector then she met Kage, Rokku, Yuuto, and Eiki She helped them hunt down imagins and was helped in this century. Hashagu is the brother of Tama he works for himself and his history is unknown All were recruted by Naraku and they don't have a bright past, Naraku is from a race known as Chinomanako from Kajin a world of Cucumber, Fish, and Squid monsters. Tama killed his wife and kids and was smiling when arrested. Busou was a Police man but was fired and arrested for shooting crimals when they were already hand cuffed. Ryoushi Was a Drug dealer and was arrested for killing other drug dealers and starting a gang war. Bakuto Is a Con Artist who would make people poor in one day. Kairyuu a terrorist and a bomb exepert Hikawa worked for the FBI for several japan goverments he was soon asked to used the AGITO formula in G.A.M.E.N. and he became Another Agito. Kikkyou was a terrorist but turned himself in when his first job was to bomb a hospital but G.A.M.E.N. gave him a chance to save lives and so he became Alternitive Zero. Ichigo, Nido, Mittsu, Yotsuyu, and Gou are people who are the best at teamwork they took down half an army together so G.A.M.E.N. Asked them to try Omicron gear and know they are Riotrooper. Shedoumyuun is an alien from Kucuumbeejin's neighboring planet Noomiyon Kin is the twin brother of gin he was kidnapped by pirates when he was 4 and reunited with his brohter over 10 years later Gin is the twin brother of Kin he was raised in the mountains making sculptures and learning karate when he was on a cruise ship he was reuinited with his brother Tendou works at a preschool after losing his jewelry company in a robery, so he was offered a chance to save people as the light in Darkness as Dark Kabuto. Wataru is a homeless person and when he screams you life is over, when he deathly injured a Fangire Dark Kiva offered him a job to become Dark Kiva. Takumi is a mayor of the city and Yuuto's father when he started G.A.M.E.N. they made the Omega Belt and Takumi's blood was the only one to handle it so he became Orga Ryotaro is a detective for the fbi and because of htat he was soon involved in G.A.M.E.N. Shocked are powerful Riders they have destroyed Hundreds of worlds in a matter of days. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Central Kamen rider